User blog:Legofries/My life in R2D and the Wikia - part 2
Part 1 here: http://r2d.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Legofries/My_life_in_R2D_and_the_Wikia And then, without anyone expecting it, more chaos has devoured the Wikia, and even changed players' personalities. TL;DR Naww. Read it, it's worth it. I guarantee it. Okay, fine. Controversy! That's what this entire long blabber of text is all about. Now, if you don't wanna read this in full detail, go! Run away! This is bad for your health. Introduction It was a fun time. Who actually cared about being off-topic? Yeah, I did. I was so eager to piece the Wikia back together from falling apart, but then no one simply cared. One of my problems was that I didn't realize about all the fun that you guys were having, even if it was off-topic. I was such a killjoy. But then, I tried going along with the flow, but that just caused more controversy. Then, even moving on, forgetting the past, still causes contoversy. A steep downward hill Yeah, RellaFarway jokes and Wagenman framing me. I thought having fun was all we wanted, so I did that. On the other hand, being known and respected had a price - getting framed and gaining disrespect from many. I thought leaving and coming back would do nicely. But none of what happend went as I planned. One of my main reasons of leaving was also to get the Wikia to change their hearts and learn from my action. But none of that got better. The other reasons were because of the recent incidents (see paragraph 1 of "A steep downward hill"), and so that I could piece my social life together without relying on the internet for it. But nope! ''My social life went worse, I got bigger depressions, and because of all this, the Wikia doesn't treat me as happily as they used to. I understand why, and I wouldn't want to dwell on the mistake. Getting on my feet - moving on,... So then, I left the Wikia, only going back for news for the sequel. Nothing much has changed then. ...and falling back down - being threatened But suddenly! Oh, here's the exciting part. A dedicated hater named "Stop Lego" had all his facts and opinions well supported to go hate on me. Don't you worry. This scrub isn't me. http://apocalypse-rising-reawakening.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Stop_Lego http://www.roblox.com/users/93430705/profile Okay, he hated me on a Wikia I moved on to. That's okay, I don't and won't mind. But suddenly, he came to pay me a visit on a game I played. '''Cover your eyes and ears, kids. Violent crap is gonna get real.' So, he went to Tradelands with me. Okay, let's get this controversy done and over with, right? Nope. He talked me out about all the mistakes I've been making. I told him, "let's go to my place. We wouldn't want anyone to hear this", and so we did. He complained about every single mistake I've made. Although they may be true, I said "are you doing anything productive and good about whining about a 15 year old gamer's mistakes?" And so he refuted my arguments. He may have not answered my question above, but I went a bit too personal on myself on talking about real life to shut his ugly mouth up. Then, he said: "Our entire chat is recorded. So, let's make a deal." So, let me explain the deal. He will post the ENTIRE 1 HOUR video of us talking about myself. This will cause lots and lots of chaos, and will also give me a very bad reputation (it's already bad, I didn't want it to get worse) He won't post the video unless I: *''tell everyone on the Wikia that everything I did was just for attention seeking, whether it was me helping people out or having fun with you guys.'' *''basically degrade myself intentionally with false facts.'' He will reward me with a better gaming website to live in, and he will tell me his identity. I refused the deal, with a PM remarking "Even if you're gonna post the video, I don't care. But, you will never forget the fact that you'll cyberbully an innocent 15 year old to his knees." The quotes I'm saying above aren't the exact words from the incident, but they supply enough points for you guys to understand. Then, with the good grace of luck, he didn't post it. I hope I changed his heart and made him a better person. Conclusion - what I'll do next I'll play other games. I wouldn't wanna specify. I will come back now and then to see if R2DA is ready, then I'll (hopefully) come back peacefully. May we all have good luck on our gaming, and may we all hope that BS like this shall never happen again to any of us. Final points I really will miss you guys, and all those times of happiness. But, things have changed to ways we will never like. All we can do now is to wait for our lord god PlaceRebuilder to drag all of us off this controversy, changing the ways heading to places we will always love - by finishing the project we all have been waiting for. I am truly sorry for any of the mistakes I have made. None of them were intended to hurt anyone. Please forgive me if I have done anything wrong to you. Thank you for reading. I hope you did indeed read it. If you didn't, well, it's worth a read. Category:Blog posts